


Big Fan

by Geonn



Category: 30 Rock, Parks and Recreation
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet. Leslie Knope's favorite TV show is on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Fan

Leslie cherished being alone. At work it seemed like she could turn around at any given moment and see three different people in her personal space. But at the end of the work week, her time was once again her own. Not even Ann could infringe on her during this private... well, Ann could, she guessed. That might be fun. But for the time being, she was all alone and she was going to take advantage of it. A long soak in a bubble bath, a big fluffy robe, and wine with dinner. Ah, her wine. She didn't allow herself wine often; it was usually a bad idea for public officials to give up too many of their inhibitions. But Friday was sacred.

After dinner she took her wine glass into the living room and stretched out on the floor. She'd made herself a nest, and she burrowed into the blankets and pillows until she was fully enveloped. Then she took out her remote and turned on The Girlie Show. She still referred to it as such, despite Tracy Jordan's inexplicable addition to the cast. Executive meddling, she had no doubt. Some GE/NBC equivalent of Ron Swanson trying to fix things by breaking them had wedged a big-time ( **male!** ) movie star where he didn't belong.

But that was the genius of Liz Lemon. Backed into a corner, one hand tied behind her back, one eye poked out, she was still fighting. The show was just as groundbreaking as it had always been. And so what if it wasn't always genius work? What kind of double standard said that women had to be perfect every single outing just to be considered equal to men? How many men created TV shows that never had a bad episode? Even David E. Kelley got cancelled.

Leslie smiled as The Girlie Show started with a political cold open. Jenna Maroney as Michele Bachmann, invisible tape on her cheeks and under her eyebrows to give her the shock-stunned unblinking stare. Tracy Jordan was Mitt Romney, who had flip-flopped so hard on his race relations policies that he'd actually become a black man. Leslie giggled throughout the scene, shaking her head and wondering how much flack Liz was going to get from the higher-ups for this skit. She didn't care. It was stuff like this that needed to be made.

During the theme song, Leslie thought back to the brief times she'd actually seen Liz Lemon on TV. She occasionally did guest spots to promote the show, or to promote the Deal Breakers book she had written a while back. She was goofy, sexy, awkward mess, and Leslie adored that about her. There was something incredibly endearing about her. Liz wasn't some blessed child who breezed through life. She misspoke. She stumbled over her words. She tugged on the sleeves of her sweaters when she thought the camera wasn't on her. She was how Leslie felt eighty percent of the time, and she'd achieved so much. She gave Leslie hope.

The first skit after the opening was Pam, which Leslie didn't particularly enjoy. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the couch. She loved the show, but she sometimes wished it started a little earlier. She rested her eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like to meet Liz Lemon. 

_"Why, hello, Leslie, and may I say what an honor it is to have a woman of your stature guest-hosting our program. Your rise from city council to mayor to state senator is rivaled only by your incredible poll numbers."_

Leslie fake laughed. "Oh, Liz, you're going to make me blush. I'm happy to do it. I'm such a fan of your show."

_"That's very humbling, your honor. You told my producer that you wanted to make a special announcement during your skit. I'd hate to venture a guess, but is it possible that you'll be announcing your candidacy for President in 2016?"_

"Oh, gosh, how do these rumors get started? But if Michelle Obama is looking for a running mate, well, I'd certainly be honored to consider the offer." 

_"Obama/Knope. I do like the ring of it."_

"You and me both, Liz..."

And they would laugh... and Liz would put her hand on Leslie's arm, and they would make awkward small talk. And then maybe the laughter would taper off. And Liz might lean in. And Leslie would check to make sure the door was closed and when she looked forward again Liz's lips would be on hers and they would be kissing, kissing another woman, but _Liz Lemon._ That was like meeting Ellen and Portia or Oprah. It wasn't about gender, it was about... honor. And it would be an honor to be kissed by a woman who had done so much for her gender. 

Maybe Liz would feel the same way. Maybe she would be honored to kiss a state senator. Leslie moved her hand between her legs, breathing harder as she considered her fantasy. She remembered the Girlie Show DVD special features that included a tour of Liz's office in Rockefeller Center. She pictured it now, the couch under the huge sign bearing the show's name.

State Senator Leslie Knope would let herself be lowered to the cushions by the TV writer, whose hands would hesitate on the shoulders of Leslie's professional but flattering business suit blazer. _"I want you to know, I don't usually do this sort of thing,"_ Liz would say. _"But a woman of your... immense achievement. I just can't help myself."_

"I know. I understand. It's okay. Kiss me."

Leslie pressed her palm against her mound and lifted her hips against it. She imagined it was Liz Lemon's hand. Her toes curled inside her comfy socks. In her mind, the real Liz Lemon's face occasionally morphed and blended with that of Ann Perkins. Sweet Ann, beautiful Ann. No... Liz was a much safer fantasy to have. 

She pushed her free hand into her hair. It was Liz's hand, holding her head as they kissed again. She imagined a woman's tongue in her mouth, the soft weight of breasts against hers, slender hips that fit perfectly against Leslie's slender hips. Clothes coming off and smooth skin instead of hair and muscle. God, that was appealing. It would be nice to touch someone fragrant and soft. But could she... do things... to a woman's body? She imagined it and was surprisingly not disgusted by the idea. In fact it seemed like it would be easier than sucking a cock. Who wanted a mouthful? So much easier to just tease and lick and caress and--

Leslie's hips jerked off the floor against her hand. She came silently, eyes opening wide as she looked at the screen. Jenna Maroney and Danny Baker were singing in a skit, and Leslie rolled her head back against the couch as she trembled. "Liz... oh, Liz!"

_"Oh, Senator Knope..."_

God, that sounded sexy.

Eventually, Leslie burrowed deeper into her nest, only her face and tufts of hair visible as she watched Tracy Jordan play a music producer. After a moment she crawled forward and opened the DVD cabinet, taking out the BEST OF TGS and put the disc in. She hit play and retreated again, using the remote to navigate through the menu to the special features. "Meet the Writers" was hidden at the very bottom of the very last page, and she clicked on it. 

The image swam into focus. Liz waved like a little kid, then dropped her hand and laced her fingers in front of her. "Hello, out there in... DVD-watching land..." She swept her hand in front of her face and made a fist like she was trying to grab the words before they got out. "Shee-yeah... uh... this is a special feature. Which you know. Because you accessed it on the special feature menu. But this is where you meet the writers. I am Liz Lemon, the head writer, and I'll be showing you around. So welcome to the Girlie Show's writer room."

Leslie paused and bit her lip as she looked at Liz's frozen image on her screen. As large as life, with her geeky glasses, hair pinned in a messy tangle with a single pencil, and the blouse unbuttoned enough to show the scooped neck of... was that a bathing suit? 

In a better world, this woman would be acknowledged as a comedy genius. She would be celebrated on magazine covers and award shows, and she would get the credit she deserved. She was a modern-day Mary Tyler Moore, a real-life That Girl. It was a horrible shame that she was so unknown. 

Until the world wised up and realized what a treasure they had in Liz Lemon, Leslie was willing to hold the fort of adoration.


End file.
